Mini Mortal Kombat
by Junityke
Summary: From suggestions of the reviewers, this story is an extreme alternate universe fic. The kids I made up are kids of the Mortal Kombat characters. The pairings are not very likely, but I paired them up for the purpose of my story. The kids are friends and m
1. The beginning

**Mini Mortal Kombat  
**

One day in the calmest area of the realm called Edenia, a child was born. The parents of this child were the traitor of Edenia, Tanya, and the ninja spectre, Scorpion. This child was named, Skya, a mixture of her two parents' names. Skya was born with the natural power of fire manipulation and production (only natural because her parents both have control over fire) and her favorite color was, of course, yellow.

Skya grew up to be a very clever, yet very deceitful child. At an early age, she began committing acts of evil. In one instance, she helped in the plot to make a warrior known as Kenshi to become blind. Skya knew no limits. She would grow up to be one of the evilest creatures ever to walk the earth.

One day as Skya was playing with her friends, Jarep (son of Jade and Reptile), Miraina (daughter of Mileena and Rain), Sukana (daughter of Sub-Zero and Kitana), and Kheleoke, (Son of Khameleon and Smoke), she and her comrades decide to play a game of Mini Mortal Kombat. They all went to their homes and get their costumes in which they would battle. When they met back at the playground, they examined each other's costumes. Skya's was yellow with a large fire emblem on the front. Jarep's costume was green with a large, purple stick floating in acid. Miraina's costume consisted of a purple suit with water, lightning and sharp teeth. Sukana's costume had two icy fans on the front and sides, and Kheleoke's costume was silver with smoke radiating from someone who looked like half a person turning into another person.

They had their tournament planned and knew what to do, seeing as to how they had done this many times before. First up was Jarep against Kheleoke. These two children were cousin's and enjoyed battling each other. A friend of the children's, Kunya, (the son of Kung Lao and Sonya) acted as the announcer.

Round One. FIGHT!

And at the word fight, the battle commenced. Almost in an instant they both went invisible. It was a skill they had learned from their parents (Khameleon and Smoke for Kheleoke, but only Reptile for Jarep, making Kheleoke naturally better). Invisible kombat was their favorite way to battle, and their friends were always excited because they could never tell were the next attack might come from. Suddenly acid flew from behind a tree and hit an innocent by standing squirrel. Then, more acid came from a different direction, and then more acid in that direction. The third acidic projectile hit its target and Jarep went flying into the grass. Then Kheleoke sent a rope with a spear attached to it flying in the direction of his cousin, whom it picked up and slammed onto a pile of dirt. At this time, Kunya yelled FINISH HIM! Then Kheleoke walked over two his cousin, pulled down his cousin's pants, opened his mouth, and in what seemed like it was going to be something inappropriate for children, (not to mention relatives) spit acid in his underwear, causing the children to laugh uncontrollably. All except Jarep, of course. Kunya yelled, "Kheleoke wins."

Next up was Miraina and Sukana, who were also cousins. Unlike their mothers, who could not stand each other, they got along very well. However they never turned down a good fight.

As soon as they were prepared to fight, they heard the noon bell ring. When the bell rang for noon, it meant it was time to go in for lunch. They all went to their homes to eat lunch and agreed to resume the Mini Mortal Kombat after lunch. They all decided to go to Kheleoke's house for lunch, so they got their food and went to his house to eat.


	2. A new friend, or two

Hope you liked the first part, not that I would know, since no one reviewed…

Anywho… on with the story.

As they where eating at Kheleoke's house, they were discussing the tournament that was being held amongst them. They all laughed at how Jarep had been disgraced, (not to mention almost spayed and neutered) and when Kheleoke's mother and Jarep's aunt, Khameleon, came in, she asked what had been so funny. When they told her she could not help but laugh.

When the children finished their food, it was on with the tournament. Miraina and Sukana were in their positions and ready to fight. "Round one," Kunya announced. "FIGHT!" In a flash, both cousins pulled out their weapons, a pair of Kori Fans for Sukana, and a pair of sai made of condensed moisture for Miraina. Sukana used her favorite move, Sonic Ice Waves, first. It sent Miraina levitating into the air and freezing at the same time. After that attack Miraina used her favorite attack, the Lightning Sai. A huge lightning bolt erupted from the sky in the form of a giant sai. They both did a series of continuous punches and Sukana threw her Kori fans at Miraina, and Miraina tossed her condensed water vapor sai at Sukana simultaneously. The both hit at the same time and the cousins went flying. They both fell unconscious and Kunya declared the round a draw.

As they were preparing for the next battle, Skya noticed someone sitting in a tree, watching the battle. She ran over to the tree and immediately called the character out. "Hey you! Get over here!" she yelled. The character reluctantly climbed down out of the tree. It was a girl in a red outfit, with a green fireball in the middle with a green aura surrounding it. Kheleoke asked the girl what her name was and she replied softly, "Erlet." (daughter of Ermac and Skarlet, Skarlet was a character with an origin much similar to Ermac's, started off as a color glitch in the game, but unlike Ermac, Skarlet was never made an official character) They all greeted her and introduced themselves. She then asked, "Can I please play with you guys in the tournament? I'm a really good fighter and I love to pretend like I am in the Mortal Kombat tournament like my mommy and daddy." Skya then replied "Sorry, but there aren't an even number of people playing. There has to be an even number so there will be two different people in every match in each round." Erlet sadly replied "Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." As she started to walk away, she suddenly had an idea. "Hey! I know someone who likes to pretend like he is in the tournaments too! His name is Sheero. He is my friend and I'm sure he would like to play! So if I get him to come, can I play then? Please?" Skya cheerfully replied, "Sure, bring him over here!" Erlet sped off in the direction of Sheero's house.

About ten minutes later Miraina spotted Erlet running back in a red female ninja suit with the same green fireball and green aura in the middle with a huge grin on her face. She said "Hey that girl is back, and somebody else is right behind … her… I … think it's a person… maybe…" Erlet came up to Skya and said "I'd like you to meet my friend Sheero!" Sheero came up to Skya and said "Hello, my name is Sheero (son of Goro and Sheeva). It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy had four arms, a high ponytail in the back of his head, and was very muscular.

Skya, after staring for about three minutes, said "… uh… um… hi, I'm Skya. This is Miraina, Sukana, Kheleoke, Jarep, and Kunya. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Erlet quickly asked, "So, you've seen Sheero, can I play now?" Skya, after staring at Sheero again, said "Sure, welcome to the Mini Mortal Kombat Tournament!" Erlet was elated and had no problem showing it, which to Skya and the others, seemed abnormal for this normally timid girl.

Sukana curtly said, "Yeah, yeah happy to have you Erlet. Now can we get back to the tournament?" They all agreed that it was time to return to the second round of the battle between Miraina and Sukana.

They got into position and Kunya said,

"Round Two,"

"FIGHT!"


End file.
